Heroes of Olympus Scenes
by Midnight Star 2373
Summary: These are a collection of scenes based on Heroes of Olympus. Some are what would have happened and some are just scenes. These all have song lyrics in the chapter so you can listen to the song and get in the mood with what I'm trying to write. I will take suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

**What if the seven were caught in Charleston?**  
**Song: Fire and Fury, by Skillet.**

_Every brick, and every stone of the world we made we made will come undone If I can feel you here with me_

Octavian laughed as they grabbed the seven demigods and took them back to the Roman camp. A trial was set for the Kalends of July, a day from now, and then the guilty would be executed. Octavian was so happy.

_In my sleep, I call your name But when I wake I need to touch your face!_

Percy and the others managed to send out an Iris message to the Hunters for plea. They wouldn't get here in time, though. Nothing would save them. No matter how worthy their quest, because of the stupid Eidolons they would die. Leo was feeling especially crappy right now.

_Because I need you here with me! You can stop the aching, Because your the one I need!_

Percy knew that without Annabeth he wouldn't be acting all calm for certain death. Jason was only strong for Piper's sake and Frank only staying in the prison so that Hazel wouldn't died alone. Leo had no one. He knew that everything was because of him. He was to blame, and now he was alone is his sorrow.

Octavian started the trial. Jason, Piper, and Percy were set free because apparently they had been "kidnapped" by the Greeks. The others were sentenced to death. Because Leo had been the first betrayer, they would be burned to death. Except Leo. He couldn't burn. So he would be killed by spear.

The Roman's lined up the guilty and started with Leo. As Reyna looked into his eyes she the lonelyness she had herself. She saw the same fear, pain, and rejection. As the executioner pulled back his arm to throw the spear she ran forward. Time went in slow motion. Reyna ran and screamed but it was too late. Leo crumpled to the ground, dead. Reyna collasped as she sobbed. Why hadn't she spoken up? Why did Octavian have all the power?

Hazel was condemed to die first since she was "already dead" (quote by Octavian). As she burned she screamed to Frank, "The stick! It's burning!" To the Roman's amazment, Frank collasped, dead, before Hazel was dead. And he wasn't even at the stake! Annabeth was next. Percy couldn't stand it.

_I will burn, I will burn for you! With fire and fury! Fire and fury!_

Percy stepped forward. "No!" he yelled.

"What?" Octavian sneered.

"I'll die instead of her," Percy replied. He called Blackjack and ran down to where Annabeth was. Giving her a last kiss he put her on Blackjack and told her to escape. Percy instead was tied to the stake. He smiled at Annabeth while the Roman's stacked wood and started the fire.

_My heart hurts, My hearts for you! Your love burns within me! With fire and fury!_

Annabeth, who hovered on Blackjack above, couldn't stand seeing Percy die. She told Blackjack to go down. Blackjack went down and Annabeth ran to Percy. She held on to him tight, and they burned together.

The Hunters had just arrived as Annabeth and Percy burned. Thalia saw the whole thing and she cried hard. To her horror, the Roman's had also caught Nico **(A/N: In my messed up imagination the Roman's caught Nico too.)**

_If I freeze, you are the flame, You melt my heart, I washed in your rain!_

Thalia was paralyzed with grief and fear until the Roman's grabbed Nico and tied him up. Thalia was instantly unfrozen and she turned to her Hunters.

"Ready for a suicide attack?" she asked. Thirty-three immortal girls nodded. Thalia smiled and they attacked to unawares Romans. Thalia fought her way through several Roman's to get to the emo boy who was one of the last friends she had alive.

_I know you'll always have the best of me, Destiny's got a hold of me!_

Thalia jumped into the fire and sliced Nico's bonds off. She grabbed his limp body and she jumped out and layed him down. Thalia didn't care that she was crying.

"Nico!" she screamed. "Don't die! I've already lost so many, I can't lose you!"

Nico's eyes flickered open and he coughed. Thalia knew he wouldn't be alive for long. All that smoke in his lungs was no good.

_Guess I never knew love like love knows me, Because I need to feel you here with me!_

Nico started to say something. Thalia leaned in as Nico whispered, "I-I love you." He smiled and went limp. Thalia was crying. First Luke, a year ago, now Annabeth, Percy, and Nico. How could she be the last one alive? Fighting against the agony of standing from her burns, Thalia stood up. She was looking for one person-Octavian. She spotted him and walked toward him, cutting down everyone in her path.

Reyna stood up and stalked toward Octavian. He was surrounded by four guards. She stood in front of them, and the Huntress, Thalia, walked to her side. Turning to Reyna she said, "Together?" Reyna nodded and the two of them made quick work of the guards. Octavian cowered below then. Thalia held out her spear and Reyna grabbed it with one hand. Both holding it, the thrust it down, delivering a fatal blow to Octavian.

_I will burn, I will burn for you! With fire and fury! Fire and fury_!

Reyna walked back to Leo's side. She rolled him over and she smiled sadly at his still-smiling face. She had always knew that he would die happy. She didn't know that he would die when she could have prevented it. She wished she had done more. It was too late now.

Jason and Piper came up to her, Piper crying for her lost friends. Piper kneeled by Leo.

"There's so many things I wanted to tell you," she whispered. As she talked to Leo, Jason stood by, a sad expression on his face. Reyna stood up by him and called the Roman's.

"Romans! Today has been a betrayal by our augur! We should grieve for the lost heroes and thank Thalia and the Hunters for helping us get back to our senses. I am officially stepping down from praetor ship. Jason and Piper are now the praetors, and you can have one of those stupid Senate meetings if you need." Reyna leaned down and grabbed an abandoned gladius. She held it blade up and fell unto it. Gasps emitted from the Romans.

_My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you_!

Piper screamed. Jason stared at Reyna in shock. He didn't like Reyna in a love way, but she was like a sister to him. It hurt. Now he was the praetor. At least he wouldn't deal with Octavian. But with that advantage he had lost Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Leo and Reyna. It wasn't worth it.

_Your love burns within me! With fire and fury_!

Piper put an arm around Jason and sobbed into his chest. All this death and sorrow was too much. She had lost many friends and even enemies. Piper hated when people died. Even if they were her enemies, there was someone out there that was sad for them. The only one Piper had was Jason. She couldn't imagine life without him. His love burned within her. Hotter than fire and stronger than anything. Nothing could ever separate them now.

_We are safe in the strength of love, You can stop the aching cause your the one I need!_

Percy and Annabeth would never leave each other's side. They couldn't be hurt ever again, they never had to worry about monsters. They were safe, and with each other. Death wasn't so bad when you died with the one you loved.

_I will burn, I will burn for you! With fire and fury! Fire and fury!_

Percy and Annabeth had burned for each other. Hazel and Frank, too. Michael Yew had died for them in the Titan war. Lee Fletcher had died in the Battle of the Labyrinth. Beckendorf and Silena had died in the Titan War. So had so many others. Being a demigod meant that you had to sacrifice yourself to save others. In the end, it was worth more than you living and everyone else dying.

_My heart hurts, My heart hurts for you! Your love burns within me!_

Annabeth had a hurt heart when she thought Percy had died. Percy could barely stand it when Annabeth had been stabbed with a poison blade. They had both died for each other because they couldn't stand being alone. Their love was one of the greatest in all history.

_It burns, it burns, it burns, it burns, Your love burns within me! With fire and fury!_

Percy and Annabeth's love burned so hot and bright no water could ever douse it. Nothing could stop it. It burned beyond life, beyond death. No fire was hotter, not even the fire in Hell.

* * *

**And there is my first songfic! I really hope you liked it, I spent a lot of time on it. Please review and I will take suggestions for songs and scenes! Also check out my other books! ****_-Midnight Star 2373_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally finished it! Yay! This is one of my favorite songs, and Nico is a lot like me. I love writing in his perspective! So here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Nico's feelings when he's in the bronze jar  
Song: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day

_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known_

Ha. Being a demigod was the only lifestyle, the only road Nico had walked. So had many others. His life was usually the same. He had bot and would never know what being normal was like

_Don't know where it goes But it's home to me and I walk alone._

Yeah. Nico had no clue how he would die, or what his life would lead to. Mortals figured they would either die of old age or an accident. Nico could die anytime, anywhere, anyhow. Though there were other demigod's, Nico walked alone as he was different. Who else had a father who commanded the dead?

I _walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

Usually wherever he went with demigods was cleared out pretty quickly. Few people wanted to be with an emo guy that could summon ghosts and spirits at will. And yes, his life was full of broken dreams. Just visit the Rivers in the Underworld and you can see for yourself.

_Where the city sleeps And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Yes, sleeping cities had a part in his past. During the Titan War the city of Manhattan had been put under a sleeping spell. And he walked alone. (How many times does he have to tell you?)

_My shadow's all that walks beside me My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

Been there, done that. His shadow was his company and in this bronze jar he was the only one. Him, his sword, and a few pomagranet seeds. His heart's faint beating was all that he could here. And nothing in this jar was alive except him

_Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me. Till then I walk alone!_

Yeah, Nico hoped someone would come for him. He only had enough seeds to last till the Kalends of July. And until they came, he was on his own (though he couldn't do much walking in the bronze jar).

_I'm walking on the line that divides me somewhere in my mind._

Half of Nico wanted to die here, to finally be released of the suffering his life brought. The other wanted to be saved, saved so he could do something worth being recongized for. His whole life he had been looked down on, and now he might have a chance to help save the world. Only death could stop him now.

_On the border line of the edge and where I walk alone_

Yeah, he was on the line. And he walked alone in his mind. It was just himself. He wanted company but who would what to share this burden with him?

_Read between the lines, what's [messed] up and everything's all right_

If people looked at him they saw a messed up child. If they looked closer than they saw he was messed up, but with a little right in him. Nico wanted to be all right but his life was messed up. Too messed up to go back and change it.

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

Ha. In his death trance, people can check all his vital signs and Nico would still appear dead. He wasn't, but close. And, still walking alone. (That won't change)

_I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone_

Yep. Still walking alone. That was Nico's whole life. An unending pattern of walking alone.

_My shadow's all that walks beside me, My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

Yeah, it was pretty lonely in here. Just Nico, his shadow, and his heart. That was not currently beating very strong. But Nico was used to loneliness. It was a part of life.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me. Till then I walk alone!_

Nico hoped that Percy would come soon. He had full confidence that Percy still considered him his friend and that he would be loyal to him. Even with his betrayal with the whole Roman camp stuff. Until Percy came, though, Nico was alone. (Once again).

_I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

Emptiness was just another part of Nico's normal life. From the time his mother had died and his father had abandoned him in the Lotus Casino to the time Bianca had died. Fast forward to finding Hazel and finding an amnestic Percy. Then keep going and he was thought land in a bronze jar guarded by twin giants *cough cough idiots cough cough*.

_Where the city sleeps, I'm the only one and I walk alone_

The only city sleeping right now that Nico knew about was Rome, sprawled above him in a mass of streets and historic landmarks. Not that Rome would last for much longer if the Seven didn't save him. For now they were safe in the arms of their families. And Nico was alone, almost dead in this jar.

_My shadow's all that walks beside me, My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

Yep, back with being the only alive thing, the only person, yadda yadda yadda. How many times does Nico have to tell you that? Obviously another time, since you people don't like to listen.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me. Till then I walk alone!_

Voices. Even in his death trance Nico heard something new. Was it his mind, making up a dream? Or was it reality? Minutes passed. Suddenly the jar was tipped over and Nico fell out. His mind was slowly waking up, his lungs gladly breathing in cleaner air. Yes, Nico was free. And he still did walk alone. Everyone had a burden to bear, and Nico's was that he would always be alone, always be an outcast. Fun right? Maybe…

* * *

**Did you like? Then review! -****_-Midnight Star 2373_**


End file.
